


Flannel

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flannel Shirt's Winchester, M/M, Perfume, Protective Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Flannel

"You're always the usual chilly, Jens!" commented Jared chuckling.  
Jensen, in response, glared at him.  
They had had to shoot an outside scene and it was a cold dog, even if it hadn't lasted long; then they had gone on pause and Jensen had put on his long-sleeved shirt, trying to warm up a little, but failed.  
When Jared had brought him coffee, he hadn't missed an opportunity to give him the usual stupid jokes.  
"Look, you're not so bad ..."  
Jensen took a sip of the hot drink.  
"You're a damn snowman"  
"He talked about the one who-would-live-with-a-heated radiator," Jared replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"And what do you do in short sleeves? Yeah, that you could shoot even in your underwear," Jensen pointed out.  
An amused smile hovered on Jared's lips. "Eh, I could do it too, it would be a great show"  
"I think I would go blind"  
"You don't know how to appreciate beautiful things"  
"Bah!"  
Jensen rolled his eyes.  
With a little sigh, Jared took his blue flannel shirt from the chair and handed it to her. "At least you will stay warm"  
"Thank you," said Jensen, surprised by this gesture of kindness.  
Jensen put it on; he was great, but at least he was comfortable. He pulled at the edges and finally felt the cold go away.  
"Goes better?"  
"Thank you"  
"Please," said Jared with an amused smile and, he thought that Jensen looked like a chick with that garment on. It was really tender.  
"I'm going to get some water, do you want too?"  
"No, I'm okay like this"  
When he was alone, Jensen tilted his head to one side, brushing the soft fabric of the flannel with his cheek.  
His scent is still there, he thought absently, closing his eyes.  
A faint trace.  
Sandalwood, cinnamon and something sweet, like pancakes.  
Jared's perfume.


End file.
